League of Legends fan fiction
by fantasylover200
Summary: A few years have passed sense Riven joined the league, as well as meeting Lux. But when her friend goes missing and her past catches up to her, Riven decides to find Lux and her group, along with meeting new people and unexpected allies, and uncovering a plot to take down the League, the Champions, and the world. Rated T for swearing and some suggestive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Riven had just started her match up and already things were going bad. The minions were all dead Morgana's blasts, as well as the turrets.

Riven took her stance against Morgana. The Fallen Angel shot a dark bolt at The Exile, which she blocked and deflected at an opposing minion. Riven struck at the angel. She dodged and tried scratching at Riven, the Exile was hit, but it was literally just a scratch.

The gun blasts where heard after Riven was hit badly. Lucian had shot here.

"Damn it..." Riven mumbled. She was flanked now. The Purifier on one side, and The Fallen Angel on the other. She was done for if a third came. Two she could deal with. Three? In her condition, not so much.

There was a roar, and in came another swordsman. Garen, her teammate for this round, was fighting Morgana currently.

"Noxian!" He yelled to Riven. "Go!" He pointed quickly to Lucian, who was running towards her teams corner.

 _'I have a name, dumbass!'_ Riven thought to Garen. Obviously he didn't hear it. Best he didn't.

"Careful," Her summoner said. "That'll only distract you."

Riven mumbled. "I know," She said. "But it can really get to you sometimes."

She finally caught up to Lucian and slashed his back. He turned to blast her, but he was punched in the face by her sword hilt.

"Your dead!" Lucian said.

He shot Riven again. This time in the thigh. She stumbled while dodging his next shots. She slashed his left arm, then broke it, stopping him from using both guns.

He tried shooting her with his right one, but he was kicked hard in the chest, knocking him off balance. Finally, she impaled him, killing him with a final punch to the face and knocking him lifeless to he ground. A blue light emerged around him, and within seconds, his body disappeared.

A minute later, The round was over. Garen and Zac had destroyed the other teams beacon. A blue light, the same as the one that surrounded Lucian's body, surrounded Riven. And then darkness came. And she was back in the League.

* * *

"Riven!" Lux called to her. The two girls hugged, having not seen eachother after a while, it was good to see a familiar and friendly face.

"It's been too long," Riven said almost tearfully. "What's up?"

"Umm..." Lux thought for a moment. "Not very much. A moment of homesickness here and there. What about you?"

"Minus the homesickness, it's the same."

"Who ended up winning?"

"Zac and Garen did," Lucian said walking towards the two girls. "Though Ricen could've done so on her own. Good match back there." He stock out his hand.

"Same to you," She shook his hand. "Maybe next time it won't be you against me."

"No promises. You know how the Summoners are. Until next time." He bowed his head at Riven and Lux and walked off.

"He's changed allot." Lux said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Riven asked curiously.

"He wasn't like what we just saw him now."

Riven looked at Lucian, wondering what had changed about him.

"He said Garen and Zac one," Lux said after another minute. "My brother didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"...Not much of it." Riven answered. "C'mon. I owe you some time out." And the two walked away.

* * *

The two ladies talked and walked outside the League and to a little place that looked like a sidewalk café.

Morgana was the one severing at the cashier. She had just finished ringing up Vayne and Shen. The two friends were next.

"What'll it be ladies?" Morgana asked. When she wasn't fighting or trying to kill her sister, she was good around here.

"Uh..." Lux looked at the chalkboard menu. "I'll take a number 4."

"Same please." Riven said.

"Two mochas coming up." Morgana walked over towards a door. "Hey Ezreal!" She raised her voice a bit. "Breaks over, two number 4's up front."

At that moment, a blonde haired boy that looks about as young as Lux was (give or take a few years), working on a cappuccino maker, mumbling to himself about something.

About a minute later, he showed up in front cashier machine and handed the two cups to the girls.

"Enjoy miss and miss." He tipped his visor and walked away.

"Don't we have to pay yet?" Riven asked following Lux to a table.

"Not until we're done here," Lux explained. "Until then, we just enjoy the view." Lux waved her hand across they're table and what Riven saw was out staunching. An open sea with a setting sun, and some sail boats out on the horizon.

Riven's thoughts were some place else however. A dream she had last night. One that seemed too real.

Problem being, it _was_ real. In the past.

"...Riven?" Lux called out silently. " Helloooooooo? Earth to Riven! Are you there?"

"...What?" Riven finally snapped back to reality, back in the café. "Sorry, Lux. I guess I dazed off for a moment."

"Bad dreams?"

"Yeah."

"...About back then?"

Riven didn't answer. Lux knew her since she joined the League a few months back. The two should-be sworn enemies of the rivaling city states had became very close friends instead.

"You ever think about going to someone to see that about it?" Lux asked. "Like Lee Sin? Or Karma?"

"The thought had crossed my mind once or twice," Riven answered. "But I just don't know if that'll help."

"You never know till you try."

"I suppose." Riven shook her head. "Enough about that. What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Oh you know," Lux started. "Just some traveling, secret-" cough. "Stupid" cough "and stuff like that. And visiting some family in Piltover."

"How are they doing?"

"...Well..."

 _'Uh oh...'_ Riven knew something bad was coming.

"She...uh..." Lux seemed reluctant to speak about it. "She passed away. A few days ago."

"Oh no..." Riven said. "...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I wasn't all that close to her, but...it's still sad to see her go."

"I know the feeling." Riven said, thinking back to her family a few years ago.

* * *

It was a and windy day. A day that isn't the best in Noxus. A day where someone close to a young girl was dying.

"Father..." Riven was crying by her dying father's death bed. He was dying of something they couldn't cure. He had a day at best.

"Riven," He said stroking his daughters head. "Riven listen to me."

The girl sniffed, but looked at her father straight in the eye.

"I've gotten you to go to. Someplace and someone who can take care of you when I'm gone. A place for s done like you."

"Someone like me?" Riven asked.

"Someone with your skill. I've seen you practice with that sword of yours."

Riven didn't say anything and looked away for a moment. "What's the name of the person?"

"His name is Schatchet. He will ask you questions you may not understand, tell you things you will not know, and give you something you may not like at first. But you must follow EVERYTHING he asks you to do. Understand?"

"Riven nodded. "I do, Father." Tears started to form again.

"I know you will be a great warrior someday, my daughter." The father said. "But it is up to you what you want to be someday. And remember Riven, I will always be watching over you."

Those were his last words to her for the remainder of the day. He died over night.

* * *

"Riven?" Lux asked. "You okay?"

Riven looked at her friend. "I... Yeah." She said.

* * *

After the sun went down, Riven returned to her quarters in the Noxian area. There was something different about it. So,etching was off about it. The bed was still the same. The living area. The bathroom. The person sitting in the chair... Wait a minute!

Talon was sitting there. Not moving but had his eyes on Riven as she entered. In the dark, his eyes seemed like they were glowing, which scared her.

"Long time no see Exile," Talon finally spoke. "Remember me?"

"Let's see, creepy hooded figure who fights along side Katarina, and is one of Noxus's most frightening killers? How is that hard to remember?" Riven tried being sarcastic. It sounded bad, even to her.

Talon chuckled. "I hear and see fear in you. But I promise you I am here under no hostility." He got up from the chair and turned a lamp on. For once he head his hood down, revealing his dark brownish hair and hazel eyes.

"Then what are you here for?" Riven asked slowly moving away from the door.

"A message believe it or not. From High Summoner Berkwood."

Riven was confused at this. "Wouldn't she have sent a Summoner then?" She asked.

"I asked that myself. But I believe she's going blind and thought me one of her pupils." He looked down at his robes. "I think I see why. But enough of that. She has asked all champions, and I mean all of them, to go to the grand hall tomorrow morning."

Riven was still in a defensive position, but pondered at the message. "Did she say why?" She asked.

"No. She only said to come along in the morning. Preferably at around ten o' clock."

"Ten o' clock," Riven repeated. "Got it."

"Still full of fear. Even from a former friend."

Riven's eyes twitched. Since when were they _'friends'_?

There was a knock at the door. And a thankfully much friendlier voice from the outside.

"Riven?" Lux called out.

"Seems it's time for me to go." Talon opened the door to let Lux in. "Evening." He said to her while walking past her.

There was a short silence before Lux finally spoke. "Well that was... Odd."

"Something about him that just puts everyone on edge." Riven said to her friend.

"What did he want?"

"He said something about the High Summoner wanting to see the champions at around ten tomorrow morning."

Lux eyes widened as if remembering something before facing Riven. "That's what I came to tell you about!" She said to her.

Riven's blankly stared at Lux for half a second before blinking. "Does everyone know about this thing except me?"

"I think not. That's why the Summoners told us to pass it on to everyone."

That made sense. "Did they tell _you_ why?"

Lux shook her head. "Sorry. The said it was confidential. At least till morning."

Riven blew her hair out of her eyes at the answer. Great, kept in the dark. Knowing Lux though...

"I take it you're here for more than just passing on a message?"

Lux's eyes shot a look at Riven before turning to a backpack. "Remember we made some plans after dark?"

Riven was confused for a moment. But then she remembered. "Oh yeah. Well what are we still doing out here? Come on in."

Lux giggled and followed Riven in, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

After a long night, Riven woke up from a long sleep. She turned softly to see Lux with her eyes closed, sound asleep peacefully. She sort of insisted on staying over, even though Riven was going to ask anyway.

Riven strokes her friend's head softly, brushing her hair away from her forehead. She kisses her head before getting out of bed. Just a quick wash up would work.

It was 8:24 A.M. She needed to wake Lux up soon. But when she went to, she was already up.

"Morning." Lux said to Riven.

"Morning sleepy head." Riven said looking at Lux's bed head.

Lux giggled. "Almost ready?"

"For what? The thing doesn't start till ten."

"Not for that. Remember breakfast?"

Riven thought for a moment. "Oh yeah." She laughed a bit. "Get cleaned up and we'll go."

With that, Lux rushed for the shower.

9:55 A.M. Almost time for whatever the Summoners had planned today.

Now standing in the main hall with Lux and a few other champions, Talon, Shen, Karma and a few more, all waiting for the time to start.

"What do you think they want?" Lux ask.

Riven shrugged. "Maybe a new season is coming up?"

A few minutes early, a Summoner stepped up on the stage. Seeming to address the few who were here.

"Something isn't right," A voice from behind said. Riven turned to see the Gun Templar behind her and Lux.

"Lucian," Riven said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he seems off. Possessed. You can see it in his face."

Riven looked at the Summoner. Lucian was right. He did seem off. Dazed.

Or possessed.

"Champions," He said. "Your time... Has... Come..."

There was something glowing. His eyes turned a bright green.

"You... Shall... See."

There was a loud explosion from the supposedly possessed Summoner. Blue flames erupted, and came forth a rift monster.

It fired a something at Riven, and before she could reacted, she was knocked back by the blast.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few moments to remember where she was. But once she saw the Rift Monster, she remembered now; She was blasted off by it's fire.

She got up, grabbed her sword, and nearly ran into Sona while rushing towards the beast.

"Sorry, Sona!" She said quickly running past the silent girl.

Once she got there, at least five other champions were already fighting, and losing to, the monster.

Lux used her light magic as best as she could, doing almost no damage to the thing.

Lucian shot at least five magazines of ammo from both guns at it. It only stunned it for a moment, and bashed him and Katarina towards a pillar, thankfully alive.

Darius _would_ have made the killing blow, had he not been swat at by the things tail, knocking him out and his giant ax barely missing him.

Talon stabbed the beast in the eye, which worked for only a fraction of a second before he dodged a killing strike.

Riven ran forth for the beast, charging up her blade with her Runic ability and slicing at the Rift Monster. It's other eye was out now, but the only thing it did was make more mad than it already was.

It would have knocked Riven back again, but there was a shining bright light that saved her. Literally.

Lux had used her Final Spark spell at the creature, which stunned him much longer.

"Glad you're back." She said to Riven.

Riven laughed. "Blame this thing."

This time though, it really did knock them back.

The beast waved its claw to the left, bashing away both Riven and Lux. It would have been fatal. But they landed in something squishy.

"What the-" Lux said.

Riven looked up to see a green, and frightening face that looked almost intimidating.

"You two okay?" He asked

"Yeah," The girls said. "Thanks Zac." Riven said alone.

Darius was up again, looking more angry than before. He grabbed his ax, and managed to chop off one of the beasts claws.

It howled in pain, backing off a bit from where it was. Enough for Lucian to get a point blank shot at it.

"Let's get back in." Riven said.

Lux nodded, and the rushed to the others. Zac ,too, followed, trying to smash the monsters legs off.

It almost seemed hopeless. The team was fighting the beast, trying they're best to stop it.

Riven was knocked away again. She was getting dizzy. She had a nasty cut on her head and arm.

Lux was knocked out cold next to Talon once more.

Lucian was almost out of ammo.

Katarina tried to slice it's weak spot as best as she could, only to have her blades broken again and again.

Darius was knocked out cold too.

And Zac was in pieces, literally trying to reform back again.

Riven got up, trembling from the dizziness. One last attack and hopefully it'll at best flee. But before she could charge up her sword, an energy ball, too big to be Ahri's and wrong color, shattered the beasts head, almost killing it.

Riven turned to see where it had come from.

It was Bard.

* * *

The creature was near dead now. One more blast or heavy strike would put it in the ground.

Riven, now weakened and nearly beaten herself, struck once more with a Ki Burst, stunning the monster while Darius, barely conscious, swung his battle ax at the head.  
The voidling now screeches, dying with the head of the ax in its own.

There was nothing but silence for a long moment. Then Bard began to hum his spell of healing. In a moment, the fighters began to rise up aging. Talon rose placing his hand on his head and helped Lux up, who was trembling from a headache, Zac got back together faster, Darius was wide awake this time, taking his ax out of the now dead creature, Lucian, who's arm had broke during the fight, could feel the bones and muscles begging to heal, and Riven & Katarina felt refreshed and anew.

"We owe you, Bard." Zac said to the healer before he disappeared.

Riven ran towards Lux, who embraced her in seconds. Talon looked away when Riven eyed him with a look of both concern and something that said "don't ask". Thoughts in his head were something that wasn't what happened recently.

But one question that was in everyone's mind remains unanswered: Who let a void beast in the league?

Three of the High Summoners arrived a little too late with Sona behind them. That explains where she went.

"What on earth happened here?!" A High Summoner demanded.

No one spoke. The fighters were still trying to find out what happened themselves. Finally, Riven spoke up.

"A void creature..." She began, but stopped at the obvious colossal body in a crater in the ground. "Someone, or something, disguised as a Summoner, attacked us.

The three exchanged looks. "Everyone to the courtyard," The middle one said. "Now."  
They departed, walking towards he said place.

The seven champions followed, no one daring saying.

The Summoners stopped. One whispered something to the middle one. They nodded and turned to the champions.

"This is not just a concern for the ten of us," They said. "All of you, gather everyone. Tell them to head for the courtyard immediately." They said nothing more as they turned to leave.

* * *

 _'Wait in your chambers they said!'_ Riven thought while walking impatiently in her room. _'And then what?! They tell us that there was no monster!'_ She flipped a table. _'Are they that blind!? Didn't they see the damage?'_

After a little while, she calmed down. She flopped on her bed, her eyes closed while thinking of what might happen.

 _'They said that someone was to find a key...a key to what?! Why tell us to follow them, tell us this one thing, and send us back to our rooms?!'_

Nothing but silence hit her for about ten minutes.

There was a knock at the door.

Riven groaned. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" A child's voice asked

That voice.

"Uh, yeah. It's open." Riven answered.

The doorknob wobbled, but the door itself didn't open. Riven giggled a bit, getting up to open the door. She was right, Amumu was the one who knocking.

He had a nervous laugh after Riven stared down at him, as though embarrassed that he couldn't open the door. "Sorry." He said.

Riven laughed a little and went down to the mummy's eye level. Or at least kneeled down to him.

"Need anything, Amumu?" She asked allot more calmly than she was before.

"Lux sent me," He said. "She said to ask you to come and see her in about two hours."

Riven thought for a moment, and nodded. "Thanks, wraps. Can I get you anything?"

Amumu said nothing for a moment. "Nope." He finally replied. "Thanks though." He went off, leaving Riven to herself once more.

Now she just needed to see what Lux needed in a few hours.

* * *

Two hours passed. Riven found Lux at the top of a tower balcony. She was looking at the moon over the water.

She tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Lux turned her head. "You came!"

"You think I wouldn't?" Riven smirked.

Lux giggled. "Good point."

They both stood in silence for a moment or two, before Lux finally spoke.

"I..." She hesitated. "I'll have to be leaving again soon."

Riven looked at her friend. "Again?" She asked. "You just got back."

Lux nodded. "I know. But remember what the Summoners said? The hunt for a key or whatever it was?"

Riven nodded.

"The put Jarvin as a leader to search for one. And h chose me and Garen to come along as his team."

Riven sighed. "How long?"

"I don't know. It could take a while, I know that much."

Riven said nothing. Only another silence surrounded them.

There were bells ringing. The girls turned to the water to see a ship docking.

"That's rare nowadays." Lux said.

"Is the League expecting anyone new?" Riven asked.

"There is that new kid coming. Ekko I think his name is. A supposed time breaker."

They turned away from the edge. Walking down the steps, back on the ground floor.

"I guess... I should get going." Lux said sadly.

Riven hugged her. "Keep in touch okay?"

Lux nodded, and kissed her friends head.

"So long for now." Lux said. and the two parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOOOOOOOOOO! It is BACK y'all!** Sorry it took so long ^^; Now, shall we begin?

* * *

It's been about a week since Lux left the League again. They had been keeping close contact anytime they could, but it wasn't for long, as Lux was traveling everywhere it seemed.

Weeks turned into months. And for a while, no sign of Lux.

Riven was tackles by someone in a blue hood and a quiver of arrows

"Are you nuts?!" Ashe said.

Riven blinked. "What?" She asked standing up.

"You nearly got blown to bits by Fortune."

 _'Damn it, Riven,'_ She thought. _'Keep your head in the game.'_

"Sorry," Riven thought. "It won't happen again."

Ashe nodded and ran off.

Riven breathed. She took her stance and faced against Miss Fortune.

"What's wrong, Riven?" The Bounty Hunter asked. "Scared to lose?"

Riven said nothing. Yes she was scared. But not on what she said. Her mind was more on Lux than the current fight.

"Not even close." Riven answered finally. She rushed to Miss Fortune with a Ki-Blast with her name on it.

Fortune dodged easily. Though her hat was blown off in the attack.

Riven kept attacking, Fortune kept dodging or blocking, but not without some damage to each other. Fortune shot both her blunderbusses at Riven and she went flying, being blasted into a rock. She got up, readying herself for another blast. The Bounty Hunter delivered in seconds. Riven blocked one shot and dodged the other. The Exile ran from her landing zone, dodging more blasts from Sarah Fortune. Riven hid in the high grass, and ran before Fortune could shoot that spot. Riven caught her off guard and slashed her opponents back. The Bounty Hunter lies dead. **(A/N: Okay, if they don't die, then they're knocked out or something. Or if they _ARE_ dead, then they might have a way to bring them back. Just saying.)**

A blue light surrounded Miss Fortune's body, and she disappeared.

'Now's your chance Riven,' Her Summoner said. 'Head for the Nexus!'

She did this. But something wasn't quite right. It was just out in the open. No one guarding it. No minions, no champions, nothing.

Cautiously, she ran for the Nexus, Sword at the ready. She was nose to nose with it now. She looked around, left, right, above, there was no one.

Riven was going for the final blow. Then she felt a cold tip on the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't do that." Someone said.

That voice.

"Yi."

The tip of the blade vanished from her neck, and Riven blocked just in time before her head was cut off by the Wuju Master. He kept attacking, almost no room for her to attack. Riven was backed to a wall. She was good, but Yi was better, and relentless. One misstep and she was dead.

She was knocked off her feet. Master Yi was winning. He looked at Riven, ready for the killing finish on her.

He stopped. Frozen in place. Then he hit the ground on his knees, and finally fell forward face first. There was in arrow in the back of his head.

Ashe was behind him.

"That's twice I own you." Riven said.

"Finish the Nexus," Ash said. "I'll cover you."

After at least a few dozen hits, the opponents Nexus exploded, finishing the battle.

* * *

"Riven?" Someone said behind her.

Riven turned to see someone in a blue robe carrying a small bag full of letters.

"That's me." Riven said, and the blue robed person handed her a letter and a package.

"Uh..." She said. Before she could finish, the mailman pasted her a clip board.

"Sign here please." He said pointing at the bottom of the paper.

After that, he left a bewildered Riven with a letter and a package.

She returned to her room items in hand. The letter didn't say who it was from but she had an idea. She sat on the bed, setting the package next to her. She looked for a letter opener. Knowing there wasn't one, she used her sword and, very carefully, opened the envelope. A letter fell out, cut in half. Riven cursed at what she did again. Picking up the letters however, she saw that there were two of them. It was definitely from Lux. It was in her hand writing.

It read as such:

 _"Hey there Riven!_

 _Sorry if this letter is a little late. My brother wouldn't leave me alone all week. Heck, just trying to write this is a challenge against him. Anything I write that isn't to Demacia he thinks will "be sent away to Noxus to find out location" Or whatever it was. I don't think he knows how postal systems works. Then again, he wouldn't know how anything works he's so thick headed. Anyway, How is it back in the League? I heard after the attack thing aren't going all that well. Summoners constantly being checked, Champions coming and going, and the mess that one monster made is still a wreck. After a month? Come on!_

 _Okay Lux, breathe. Think happy thoughts. Think rainbows. Think Riven. Uh... Did I write that on here? Uh... Yeah. Anyway, I sent you something you might like. Didn't you tell me you lost yours a while back? Hope you like it! And-"_

The letter ended. Then Riven looked at the other one. It took two pages. It continued.

 _"-when we get back, how 'bout we take a trip ourselves? Irelia said that she'd invite us to Ionia if we wanted. And Sona (through translation of Ahri) Said there was a beach near her home we could go to. I don't know, it's up to you. I have to go. I'll be seeing you."_

 _-Love Lux._ ^‿^

Riven giggled at the end. Always like her to smile, even with the toughest times.

Riven looked at the box now. What did she lose again? Whatever it was, Lux remembered.

She opened it, and took out a bracelet with a charm on it. Now she remembered! The first time they met, the next day her bracelet was missing from a battle. That charm was what she had left of her father. It was shaped like a curved dagger. Riven smiled. Lux remembering after this long? Now she had to find something for her. Her birthday was coming up soon anyway. Well, a month from now but still.

"Hm. Nice bracelet."

Riven back-punched whoever that was behind her. She turned to see Talon on the floor looking a bit dazed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Riven yelled.

"Hello to you too Riven," Talon said. "And I knocked first. But there was no answer."

"And so you just walked right in," Riven sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was about to ask you that."

"What do you mean?"

Talon took out a piece of paper. "Your not said you wanted to see me."

Note? "Talon," Riven said. "I never sent a note."

"It's in your handwriting. And your name." He shows in the light.

Riven looked closely at the paper. "What the... But I didn't write that."

Talon looked confused now. Looking at Riven like she had her memory shattered or was brain-juiced.

"You sure you didn't?" He asked.

"Positive."

Talon looked at the note. "Someone is toying with us then." He said leaving.

 _'What the hell was that about?'_ Riven thought.

* * *

 _'One more week,'_ Riven thought getting ready for a match. _'Just one more week to go. Then Lux would be back.'_

'Excited?' Her Summoner asked.

'Crap. Forgot you were listening,' Riven said. 'Sorry. And yes I am.'

'You like her don't you?'

'Well yeah.'

'In more than just friends?'

"Hey shut up!" Riven said blushing a little. Not realizing it was out loud.

"What?" Someone said behind her.

Looking like she smelled gas, she turned to see Graves behind her. "Uh..." She said. "Nothing." She said smiling and rubbing her head.

Graves just shrugged and ran off into the woods.

'Sorry.' The Sumnmoner said.

'Yeah, yeah.' She ran forward.

She spotted Rengar up ahead, taking out the minions as the went in forward. Riven hid in the tall grass a few steps away. She saw Gangplank take a few shots at him in the back. But the shots went everywhere, including the grass Riven was hiding in. She rolled out of the way quickly. Just in time. As Rengar was going for Gangplank, Riven snuck up behind the Pridestalker for a critical blow. But a blue glow surrounded her, and the other champions. Before they knew it, they were all in the dark room.

'What the hell just happened?' Riven asked.

'Don't ask me. I didn't do this.' The Summoner said.

"The match has been canceled." A voice said echoing over the room. "Please return to your rooms."

The champions were now back where they were before the match started.

"What in the..." Her thought was interrupted by yet another blue glow from under her.

"Really?" She said before she was teleported to a room of Summoners.

"Riven the Exile?" One said.

"Um... That's me." Riven answered.

"Step this way." Another said gesturing his hand behind him and stepping to the side.

She stepped forward to a dark hallway, Wondering what was going on. Why was the match canceled all of a sudden? What did they need her for?

Now there was a hooded figure that appeared in front of her as she walked.

"You're finally here." They said.

That voice.

The figure took his hood off. He had a half shaven beard, an eye patch over his left eye, and looked like he hadn't seen daylight in weeks.

Riven stepped back a bit. "It can't be..."

It was. Schatchet.


	4. Story update

**Story update: Given how messed up the story is at the beginning, I'm gonna be rewriting the story. Because I can't for the life of me figure out how to fix that. So by next week, it should be fixed. This will be updated here and a new link to the "new" story will be uploaded. Sorry for the pointless updates, and have a wonderful day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I don't know what's going on, but fanfiction is messing with my mind. First I saw the chapters mess up and the next thing I knew, they were fixed. I don't know what's going on. So sorry everyone for the wait, the confusion and the mind-screw that is me, but we are back.**

* * *

 _My dearest daughter_

 _Once you read this, I will be dead. I haven't had time to explain where for you to go. Head for the building outside of the barracks. You'll see a blue raven on the doors. Meet with_ _Schatchet there. Give him the other letter, he will know what to do from there. He will arm you, and he will train you. Remember what I told you to do._

 _We will meet again, once your time comes. But I prey that it won't be for a long while. Live on, Riven. Live the life that you are given. Mend it in your own image_ _. Take control of it and live._

 _Until then, I will tell your mother that you are alright. And we will watch over you in the next life._

 _Good luck._

 _Your father._

* * *

Riven made her way to the building with the blue raven on it. It was hard to miss when you have it covering most of the door. She entered it to find it almost completely empty. At least of people. The place looked more like an inn, chairs were upside down on tables like they were put away for closing time. A bar with a small stack of bottles were next to a staircase heading upstairs.

There was a sound of shouting outside. Like someone had fallen from the sky. Riven went forward to the back of the building. There was a group of people outside, about thirteen or so. Two of the were fighting, and one of them, who looked older than the rest, with a long beard and a scar on his eye,was trying to break off the fight.

"Knock it off you two!" The oldest one said. "I said to disarm each other, not kill one another!" He looked by the back door, which Riven had been the whole time. He let go of the two roughhousers.

"Back in line you two." He ordered. He turned to the others. "Training is done for now. Dismissed." The twelve people left and went they're separate ways.

The older of them went to the door, heading directly for Riven.

"And who might you be?" He asked looking down at Riven.

"I-I'm looking for Schatchet." Riven answered.

"You're looking at him. Now, what is it you want?"

Riven passed him the paper, the same letter that her father wrote before he died. Schatchet started reading the letter, then looked at Riven for a moment, and back to the letter again, looking a bit saddened.

"Ah," He said. "I see what's going on now." He passed the letter back to Riven. "Your father was a good man, Riven. A little crooked maybe, be good."

"Then..." Riven started. "He said you could train me. Will you?"

"That depends on if you wish to be here. If you do, I can teach you more than what the Noxian troops can show you. If not, then that's up to you."

Riven looked behind her. Where else would she go? She couldn't go back. There would be people coming to get her after he father died. She didn't know what they would do.

She turned to face Schatchet again. "When do I begin?" She asked, determination in her voice.

"Take a room upstairs," Schatchet ordered. "Training begins in an hour."

The two parted ways afterwards.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Riven asked her old mentor. "You died in the fight."

"I thought that too, Schatchet admitted. "But, as evidence in front of you, that's not the case."

Riven felt both anger and relief fill her. She wanted to hug and strangle the man in front of her right now. But then something hit her.

"Is anyone else..." She didn't finish, but was hopeful that there might be others alive.

Schatchet shook his head. "Not that I know. You're the first I've heard was alive."

Riven didn't make eye contact. Of course there wouldn't be anyone else, she saw them herself, all dead or dying.

"So then," Riven said wanting to change the subject. "What is it you wanted?"

"Wondered when you were going to ask," Schatchet took out a piece of paper from his pockets. "This." He handed it to his old student.

She read the paper; it was something from Swain, asking anyone who can to join his cause.

"What cause?" Riven asked.

"I don't know," Schatchet said. "I didn't ask anything. But I was asked to one to any and all Noxians here."

Riven crumbled the paper up. "No deal."

Her old mentor raised an eyebrow. "A few years ago," He said. "You would have jumped at this opportunity."

"That was then," Riven said. "And then I saw what happened in Ionia." She turned and started walking away."

"Your views certainly have changed. Is it because of that girl?"

Riven stopped. There's no way he knows about Lux.

She turned. "What girl?" She asked.

"That Demacian girl. The one who bends light."

"Never heard of her." Riven lied, hoping Lux didn't have a target painted on her back.

"Oh really now? Then where did you get that necklace?"

Riven check her neck. She completely forgot about that. Something from Lux when Riven joined the league. It was a silver chain with a small crystal as a charm.

Schatchet stepped toward Riven at took the crystal in his hand. "Rather beautiful, I'll admit that. But those crystals are found in only one place. And there are only two people in the League that use them. One of them is Luxanna Crownguard."

Riven slapped her old mentor away. "Leave her out of this!" She yelled. But a thought came to her at a rather unusual time. "Whose the other one?"

"Taric." The man said rubbing his face from the slap. "So she is then one that changed you. And what were to happen if she were to go missing? Or worse?"

Riven took her sword out. She put a hand around Schatchet's neck and pointed her blade at his eyes.

"What did you do to her?!" She shouted.

"I didn't," Schatchet choked. "I was told to say she's gone missing."

Riven's eyes widened. She lowered her sword and let go of Schatchet.

"Was messing with my mind a thing they said too?" She asked.

"No, that was all on me," He admitted. "I needed to make sure."

"Of what?"

Schatchet rubbed his neck. "Time will tell."

Riven growled. She wanted to choke the man again for not telling her, but at the moment, she had more important things to do.

"Where was she last seen?" She asked.

"Shadow isles," Schatchet said. We had someone patrolling the waters there, and the took Jarven and Garen. Lux ran away before they could get to her. As far as we know, she's still there."

Riven sheathed her blade and walked away from her old mentor, anger and worry mixing in her mind.

* * *

Riven went to the doors of the League. Once she left, there was no turning back. But she didn't hesitate to leave for now.

"And where are you going?" A voice said behind her.

Riven turned her head to see Lucian leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed.

"Shadow Isles." Riven answered turning back to the doors.

"Not happening."

Riven stopped. "What?"

"You won't make it there without someone else."

"I don't need anyone else right now."

"Do you even know the way there?"

Riven thought for a moment. Lucian was right, she didn't know the way to or around the isles.

She sighed in defeat. "Anyone you know that can guide me?" She asked.

"You're talking to him."

Riven turned to Lucian again. "What?" She asked.

"You heard of the 'purging of the isles' right?" Lucian asked.

Riven thought for a moment. "A Purifier wiped an entire island clean of it's inhabitance after an incident that happened to them and their partner."

"That's what they're saying now huh?"

A realization hit Riven suddenly. Lucian was a Purifier. And he was in the isles at the time.

"What happened?" She asked him, sounding horrified.

"Loss." Lucian stood up straight. "I'm going with you. I know the isles better than most."

Riven nodded. The two exited the League seconds later.


	6. Final update

Yo! How y'all doin'? Remember this story? No? Neither do I XP.

So, I really, really, REALLY wanted t make this story epic. But I have _way_ too many ideas for it, I just don't think they'll be put in all of the story. So as of now, this story is cancelled. at least for now. There will be other League of Legends stories as well as others, but this one is not one that's going to continue. So for those who read the story and, dare I say, liked it, thank allot for your time to read it, but this is over for now. There will be more, just not of this one.


End file.
